Cybertron's Guardian Angels
by Guardian's Warriors
Summary: Oriel, the Guardian angels of Cybertron, used to guard Cybertron in the Golden Age. But when the war started the Decepticons teamed up with the Dark Souls and they wiped out the Oriels. Or so they say. Sorry, I suck at summeries!


Hi there! This is the first time writing a story for Transformers and I hope it goes well!

I OWN NOTHING!

If I did, in the movie, Jazz would still be alive and Sunstreaker would always be with Sideswipe... And Sideswipe would be red! Damn you Michael Bay!

* * *

_Autobots and Decepticons, two fractions of the same war. Fighting for centuries, both side trying to gain an upper hand in this war. Neither has done so yet. But I bet you already knew that. But what you don't know is that there is another player in this war._

_They are called the Oriel, guardian angels of Cybertron. Oriels are beings that are born as a Cybertronian but they are chosen by Primus and shortly after entering into their youngling stages of their lives they begin showing signs of being an Oriel. They can be presented as a Cybertronian but their true forms are those of true angels; celestial beings with feathery wings on their back. Many grow up to be beautiful and powerful Oriels that watch over Cybertron, but there is a dark side to these beings._

_Some may become tainted by the power they have, they become power hungry and will do anything to obtain more power. Their wing turn to black and they become sickly looking with dark red eyes. These beings are called Dark Souls._

_Once the war broke out Decepticons promised the Dark Souls power if they were able to help them kill the Guardians of Cybertron, the Oriels. The fight for survival lasted many cycles, but finally the Decepticons and Dark Souls gained the upper hand and killed every last Oriel… Or so they say._

?'s POV

I feel the gravitational pull of an unknown planet pull me in, as damaged as I was not able to pull away. Instead I set my course for land; I would rather not land in the liquid that make up most of this planet. As I enter the planet's atmosphere warnings starts popping up in front of my optics, letting me know that stasis was eminent. I wasn't surprised; the injuries I have sustained are pretty serious. I just hope I am able to awake from stasis before I bleed out. The last thing I see before my processor forces me into stasis is the land of the unknown planet rushing towards me.

I feel my systems boot up, leaving my optics off I listen to the sounds around me. The only thing I hear is a beeping sound close to my left audio. A system check pops up, I scroll down it surprised to find nothing wrong, just a little low on energon, which was also strange since I was running on reserves before landing.

I online my optics and I'm lying flat on my back facing upwards towards an ugly orange coloured ceiling, complete with your normal cracks and dents.

"Bout time you woke up." I glance over and notice a familiar mech standing a couple of berths over. Ratchet walks over with a data pad in his hands. I glance around and find myself in a medic bay, probably his. He checks my vitals before preforming a motor check on all my systems. "There, clean bill of health."

As Ratchet was preforming the tests I searched through the World Wide Web and found out he was speaking in English.

"Now, since that is done, I would like you to speak to our Leader, Optimus Prime." Ratchet tells me. I nod and his optics dim. Moments later they brighten, "he'll be here in two klicks."

I nod and Ratchet moves to take out the energon drip. Afterwards he puts the drip away and I move to sit on the edge of the berth. Moments later a big, red and blue mech steps into the medic bay, Optimus Prime. Optimus and Ratchet talk quietly to each other before making their way over towards me.

"Hello, my designation is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots." He states.

"My designation is Crimson." I test out my English.

"Welcome to Earth Crimson." Optimus says with a smile.

"I have a question," Ratchet says as he takes a step forward. "We have all of the Autobot femmes on record, and yet you are not on it."

I sigh, "When the war started I decided to stay a neutral, I wanted no part in this war. But that changed when the Decepticons attacked. They took all the mechs and put them to work in the smelting pits and the femmes were used to spark sparklings. I, myself, was just a youngling and wasn't able to carry sparklings yet so they kept me and a few others in their brig, bringing us stale energon every once in a while. Soon it was only me and Moonlight, only about 3 cycles older than me left."

"Somehow we managed to escape and just as we thought that we were in the clear a Decepticon shot at us and Moonlight pushed me out of the way of the blast. She told me to run before she offlined. I ran for a good three joors before I found a small band of femme Autobots, who took me in and when I was old enough they trained me as an Autobot. I've been travelling with them until a few cycles ago, our ship was attacked by Decepticons and we had to escape using the escape pods. I haven't heard from them since."

Optimus stares at me sadly while Ratchet swears up a storm, pissed off obviously about the Decepticons. Optimus walks forward and puts a servo on my shoulder. "I am sorry for everything the Decepticons have done to you."

I shrug, "What's done is done; I don't dwell on my past."

Optimus nods, "How about I show you around the Arc?"

"That would be nice." I say with a smile.

* * *

I know its short but let me know what you thought,

RxR

Thanks!


End file.
